Sonrisas en el bosque
by Red Viper
Summary: Para los más jóvenes del grupo, a escondidas es mejor. [Elam/Arslan]


**Claim:** Elam/Arslan

 **Disclaimer:** Arslan y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a sus autores. Esto lo hago por puro morbo (?).

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

.

* * *

.

 **i.**

Están entre grandes y frondosos árboles, aprovechando el pequeño río para limpiar sus brazos, refrescar sus rostros y pescar algo para comer. Elam solo logró sacar un pescado, desconcentrado al tener al príncipe heredero observándolo, con sus grandes orbes azules llenos de curiosidad. Y sí que era difícil tratar de ignorarlo.

Cuando el cuarto pez se le escapó de las manos, decidió que ya era momento de parar y centrarse en los ojos que le imploraban atención.

— ¿Qué sucede, Alteza? — Cuestiona, atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos.

— Oh, nada — Arslan soltó una risa avergonzada, poniéndose de pie junto con Elam — Disculpa por no ser de ayuda… _otra vez_.

— Es mi deber hacerlo.

Arslan sonríe y Elam siente sus mejillas arder, como siempre que aquello pasaba. El de cabello castaño comienza su caminata de retorno a donde acampaban, seguido por Arslan, que se apresuró a seguirle el paso.

 **ii.**

No les quedaba nada para llegar donde los demás cuando Elam sintió el agarre en su brazo desocupado. No alcanzó a girarse por completo cuando los labios fríos del príncipe chocaron contra los suyo, en un beso que no pasaba el toque de labios.

El de cabellos castaños cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo la sangre subir a su rostro, en un estado parecido al del príncipe. Se quedaron unos segundos más así, conectados por un leve roce de labios, sin moverse, sin respirar. Pero el oxígeno es necesario para la vida, por lo que Elam terminó alejándose primero, tomando un par de bocanadas de aire, para recuperar la falta de este.

— Lo siento — Arslan murmura, con la voz entrecortada y las mejillas de un leve rosa. Lo miraba a los ojos, con esa leve incapacidad de notar cuando Elam no deseaba sentirse observado —. Pensé que podríamos… uhm —

Miró a su alrededor, más avergonzado de lo que podría aceptar — Los demás nos esperan, Alteza — Dijo en un murmullo, mirando al suelo, aún no creyendo lo que estaba a punto de decir —. Tendríamos que… hacerlo rápido —

Oyó al príncipe dejar escapar un sonido de alegría y en un instante, sintió los labios de su señor sobre los suyos, pero esta vez, correspondió el beso.

 **iii.**

Llegan al campamento improvisado en silencio, aunque Arslan no puede ocultar la sonrisa que tiene en los labios, que están un poco hinchados por la actividad que hacían a escondidas. Elam pensó que él no estaba mejor.

Y la mirada significativa que le lanzó Gieve al momento de hacer contacto visual con él, le corroboró su teoría. Gieve lo sabía, el muy maldito lo supo desde siempre, y no pretendía ocultarlo con sus sonrisitas insinuantes y frases tales como « _Elam, siempre tan servicial con su Alteza_ » que solía soltar de vez en cuando.

El trovador pareció leer sus pensamientos y con una de sus sonrisas gatunas, esas que hacía cuando conseguía el favor de una doncella, declaró:

— Se tomaron su tiempo, eh. Ya pensábamos que no volverían — El doble sentido era palpable en su voz, y el hecho de que Arslan se riera de un modo bastante tonto y Elam desviara la mirada, con el ceño fruncido y la cara ardiendo en un color rojo.

Gieve no pensaba parar, pero Farangis lo calló con una sola mirada de advertencia. Era una mujer inteligente y astuta, quizás la primera en notar el acercamiento más allá de la amistad de los dos más jóvenes del grupo, pero también era sensata y al contrario del músico, ella sí guardaba silencio y pretendía no saber nada, gesto que agradeció el príncipe, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro dirigida a la única mujer del grupo.

Arslan se sentó a un lado de Daryun, quien cuestionó, cual madre preocupada, el por qué de su demora, ganándose un golpe suave en la espalda, de parte de Narsus. Él solo sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, fijando su atención en Elam, quien preparaba los pescados recién sacados para el fuego.

Los dos se miraron una vez más, dejando que las sonrisas bailaran en sus rostros, cómplices de un secreto solo de ellos.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** Esto empezó bien y luego fue decayendo como todo lo que hago…al final no me terminó de convencer, pero esto ya es costumbre. Solo escribo para quitarme las ganas de esas ships poco valoradas por el fandom.  
Los comentarios son bien recibidos y muy muy agradecidos.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
